The embodiments herein relate generally to crafting, and more particularly, to a multifunctional centering tool for centering objects on crafts.
Finding the center of objects for placement or marking can be a difficult and tedious process. Existing tools for helping with centering do not include a structural component for securing a marker to the object or for holding an image of what needs to be centered for placement purposes. Thus, a user cannot easily see where the item needs to be centered or placed on the object.
Therefore, what is needed is a tool for centering an item, such as a design, on an object, wherein the tool releasably holds a marker, holds an image of the item, and assists in finding the center of the an area on the object which will receive the item.